Affair
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: Saat Sasuke tahu Naruto selingkuh. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Happy FID#4!


Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku. Keramaian di toko-toko yang ada di Shinjuku tiba-tiba menghilang. Hanya ada dirinya dan mereka. Ya, mereka. Sepasang pemuda yang sedang berangkulan mesra. Sepasang pemuda yang sedang bergurau dan tertawa lepas. Pasangan yang salah satunya dikenali oleh Sasuke sebagai pacarnya. Sedangkan pemuda satu lagi adalah pemuda pengganggu yang selama ini selalu merusak kebersamaan mereka. Yah, setidaknya itu anggapan Sasuke tentang pemuda lain itu. Dan sekarang mereka dengan sangat jelas tengah bermain dibelakangnya. Menipunya.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat menahan emosi, bibirnya menggeram, "Awas kalian berdua.." dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan Sasuke berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Affair**

**By : Azusa TheBadGirl a.k.a Fujoshi Nyasar**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, Typo**

**For FID#4**

Suasana kelas seperti biasa, berisik. Apalagi jika guru tukang telat itu lagi-lagi belumlah datang. Para murid pun asik bergosip dan bercanda. Benar-benar suasana yang tidak nyaman bagi pemuda Uchiha yang dikenal sangat suka ketenangan ini. Tapi meski pun ia adalah ketua kelas dan sudah berusaha mentertibkan para bawahannya, tetap saja kelasnya kembali berisik. Apa lagi sang raja pembuat onar berada di kelas yang sama dengan dengannya. Hanya dengan sedikit tingkahnya saja sudah membuat teman-teman yang lain tertawa.

Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah kekasihnya yang sedang bernyanyi di depan kelas sambil menari aneh membuat teman-teman lain meledek pemuda itu. Sasuke memperhatikan sikap pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama setahun ini tak ada perubahan. Naruto tetap bersikap biasa di sekolah, mengajaknya makan siang bersama, pulang sekolah bersama dan tiap malam pun tetap rajin megirim pesan singkat ke ponselnya—membicarakan hal remeh. Seakan tidak ada hal apapun mengenai perselingkuhannya. Sasuke sangat yakin Naruto selingkuh dengan dengan pemuda sialan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Disaat Sasuke meminta Naruto menemaninya ke Shinjuku pada hari itu, Naruto malah menolaknya dan bilang ada urusan penting. Ternyata urusan penting itu adalah kencan dengan pemuda itu! Grrr.. ASTAGA! Jika mengingat hal itu emosi Sasuke langsung naik. Bahkan saat ini pensil yang ada di tangannya sudah patah menjadi dua.

"Um, Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tiba-tiba pemuda yang jadi pusat pikiran Sasuke ada disebelahnya. Ternyata Kakashi-_Sensei_ sudah datang dan otomatis konser Naruto pun selesai.

Sasuke hanya mendelik tajam tanpa menjawab apapun. Melihat Sasuke yang tampak menyeramkan Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati ada apa dengan kekasihnya. Kemudian karena Kakashi-sensei melemparkan spidol pada Naruto, Naruto terpaksa kembali fokus pada pelajaran di depannya.

**FID#4**

Sasuke tampak sedang mencoret-coret kertas di meja belajarnya sekarang. Semua Pekerjaan Rumah sudah ia selesaikan, dan sekarang ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu tentang bagaimana memberi pelajaran pada pemuda perebut pacar orang itu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Pemuda itu adalah tetangga Naruto, anak itu sering main ke rumah Naruto dan sebaliknya. Kadang untuk mengerjakan Pekerjaan Rumah bersama ataupun sekedar bermain game. Sasuke tidak terlalu mengenal anak itu. Mereka beda sekolah. Dia tahu semua itu karena sering melihatnya saat sedang di rumah Naruto. Naruto pernah mengenalkan pemuda itu tapi Sasuke tidak mengingat namanya. Ia tidak memperdulikan orang yang tidak penting bagi hidupnya. Awalnya Sasuke biasa saja melihat kedekatan mereka, _toh _mereka adalah tetangga, dan juga seumuran, jadi wajar kalau sering ngobrol dan main. Sasuke tidak ingin terlalu mengekang Naruto. Tapi kalau demi pemuda itu Sasuke dinomor duakan ia sama sekali tidak terima! Dia harus yang menjadi prioritas utama dalam hidup Naruto! Salahkan sifatnya yang egois dan sikap mesra Naruto pada anak itu membuat Sasuke merasa gila karena cemburu.

Lagi-lagi adegan mesra Naruto dan anak itu tergambar dalam otaknya. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh orang jika seperti ini. Sasuke membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. 'Membunuh?' sebuah seringai muncul dibibir tipisnya, 'Tidak buruk juga. Habisi saja anak itu dan penggangu hubungan mereka akan lenyap,'

"Khukhukhukhu..," kecemburuan membangkitkan jiwa psikopat dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Akhirnya..

Uchiha bungsu pun memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah tindakan!

**FID#4**

"Yo, Teme!" Naruto merangkul Sasuke mesra saat mereka keluar kelas untuk makan siang bersama.

"Hari ini enaknya makan apa ya~?" Naruto menimang-nimang makanan apa yang pantas masuk perutnya hari ini sambil memandang penjuru kantin sekolah mereka.

"Bukannya kau selalu makan ramen?" Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Naruto cemberut. "Harusnya memang ramen, tapi paman Teuchi sedang sakit jadi tidak buka."

Sasuke baru menyadarinya kalau ada satu toko yang tutup.

"Hn,"

"Jadi enaknya makan apa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan sekeliling kantin.

"Aku mau roti saja," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Naruto sumringah. "Yosh, baiklah! Aku belikan untukmu dan aku juga. Tunggu yaa!" lalu Naruto berjalan kearah toko yang menjual roti. Sedangkan Sasuke mencari kursi kosong untuk mereka makan. Bangku dekat dinding jadi plihan Sasuke dan tak lama Naruto muncul sambil membawa makanan dan minuman. Mereka pun makan sambil sesekali Naruto beceloteh mengenai pelajaran yang baru saja selesai tadi.

"Harusnya Ibiki-_sensei _jangan berwajah begitu, muridnya kan jadi takut un—"

"Naruto.." panggilan Sasuke membuat Naruto menghentikan ocehannya.

"Ya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berwajah datar sambil sesekali mengigit rotinya.

"Tetanggamu yang juga anak SMA itu masih sering main denganmu?"

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak untuk mencari tahu siapa yang di maksud Sasuke.

"Ooh, dia!" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. "Iya. Memang kenapa?" tanyanya, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto. Tapi tangannya yang sedang menggenggam bungkus roti mengerat dan sayangnya itu tak terlihat oleh Naruto.

"Hn, dia sekolah dimana?"

"Mmhh..," Naruto mengunyah rotinya. "Di Suna _High School_, kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Naruto agak aneh dengan sikap Sasuke yang tak biasa. Biasanya Sasuke tak peduli dengan orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja ia sering mengerjakan Pekerjaan Rumah denganmu kan?"

"Ooh itu hanya PR bahasa.. kau tahu kan aku paling jago pelajaran bahasa dan olahraga. Biasanya dia yang mengajariku PR-PR yang lain hehehe.."

"Kenapa kau tidak minta diajari olehku?" entah kenapa rasa cemburu di dadanya makin besar saja pada pemuda selingkuhan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Teme! Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan tugasmu sebagai ketua OSIS jadi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi dengan mengajariku," penjelasan Naruto jelas masuk akal, tapi hati Sasuke tetap panas. Dan membulatkan tekad untuk menjalankan rencananya.

**FID#4**

Sasuke mengendarai mobil sedan yang sengaja dibawanya ke sekolah ini. Ia akan menabrak pemuda itu. Sebelumnya terpikirkan untuk menculiknya dan menyiksanya terlebih dulu tapi diurungkan niat itu. Makin cepat mati makin baik.

Sasuke menunggu anak itu menampakkan wajahnya. Dari info yan didapatnya dari Naruto, anak itu pulang dengan menggunakan motor _matic _warna merah.

Dan benar saja tak lama anak itu muncul dengan motor _matic _merahnya, Sasuke dapat mengenalinya karena ia menggunakan helm yang tak berkaca. Lalu Sasuke segera menjalankan mobilnya mengikuti bocah itu.

Dengan penuh emosi Sasuke mempercepat laju mobilnya untuk menambrakkannya dengan motor anak itu di saat jalan sedang sepi.

BRAK!

Suara tabrakan terdengar kencang. Tanpa mengerem mobilnya Sasuke terus menjalankan mobilnya. Tak ia pikirkan nasib pemuda yang _terpental _dari motornya itu. Sasuke malah menyeringai saat pemuda itu terjatuh dan terguling-guling di aspal yang membuatnya luka-luka. Sebenarnya Sasuke belum puas saat melihat pemuda itu masih hidup. Tapi tak mungkin ia berbalik dan kembali menabrak anak itu. Akhirnya Sasuke pergi ke bengkel untuk memperbaiki beberapa kerusakan akibat 'kecelakaan' tadi.

**FID#4**

Setelah kembali dari bengkel Sasuke pulang kerumahnya seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Ia tak merasa bersalah sudah menyelakai orang lain. Dengan santainya ia makan, mandi dan mengerjakan PR seperti biasa sampai ia sadar kalau ada catatannya yang dipinjam Naruto kemarin. Sasuke pun mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Naruto kalau ia akan ke rumahnya untuk mengambil catatannya.

Tak lama balasan pun datang.

_From : Naru-dobe_

_Maaf teme, aku sedang di rumah sakit. Kyuubi kecelakaan. Kau mintalah buku itu pada ibuku._

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke bergumam sendiri. 'Bocah itu, ya?' Sasuke baru sadar bocah pengganggu itu yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Chk!" dengan kesal Sasuke melempar ponselnya ke kasur. 'Lagi-lagi Naruto lebih peduli pada anak itu'

'Bocah itu memang perlu dilenyapkan!' pikirnya kejam.

**FID#4**

Setelah mengambil buku catatannya yang ada di rumah Naruto dan menanyakan mengenai keberadaan Kyuubi yang berada di ruang ICU pada ibu Naruto, Sasuke melaju mobilnya, yang berbeda dengan mobil yang digunakannya untuk menabrak Kyuubi tadi menuju rumah sakit. Sudah ia pikirkan bagaimana caranya menghabisi Kyuubi di otaknya dari membekap wajah Kyuubi dengan bantal sampai menyuntikan kalium sianida yang entah ia dapat darimana pada urat nadi Kyuubi. Kesukaannya pada serial detektif malah membuatnya merangkai percobaan pembunuhan.

Sasuke berjalan santai di lorong rumah sakit yang mulai sepi. Jam besuk sudah habis, Sasuke harus berbohong kalau ia membawakan barang yang diinginkan sanak saudaranya yang di rawat di sini pada penjaga rumah sakit.

Mata kelamnya tampak awas mengawasi para perawat yang berjaga di tempatnya. Sasuke terdiam saat memasuki daerah ruang ICU. Kyuubi masuk ruang ICU VVIP jadi dia ada di tempat khusus. Beda dengan ruang ICU biasa yang satu ruangan ada beberapa ranjang untuk pasien. Ini kesempatan bagus, jika Kyuubi hanya sendirian di kamarnya. Hanya ada Naruto yang menjaganya karena orang tua Kyuubi sedang keluar kota, kata Kushina tadi. Sasuke berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Kyuubi sekarang. Serigaian muncul diotak Sasuke entah kenapa ia merasa senang. Dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu kamar lalu memasukinya. Ia dapat melihat Naruto sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela sambil memandang Kyuubi lalu tersadar ada orang lain di kamar ini.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Naruto tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Aku mau menemanimu disini. Kata bibi Kushina kau sendirian menjaga anak ini," Sasuke melangkah kearah Naruto lalu duduk disampingnya. Matanya menatap tajam Kyuubi yang belum sadar dari pingsannya sejak dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh orang sekitar.

Naruto tersenyum lelah, "Terima kasih, Sasuke," Naruto sangat terkejut saat mendengar kabar Kyuubi kecelakaan dari ibunya saat pulang sekolah tadi. Ia merasa bersalah tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya untuk menjaga Kyuubi.

"Aku.. tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Jika tahu akan begini, aku tak keberatan menjemputnya," Ucap Naruto lirih sambil menunduk. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuubi lalu menatap kekasihnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu..," ujarnya tenang sambil mengelus kepala Naruto. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Kyuubi yang sangat di pedulikan Naruto.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menjaganya Sasuke, aku—"

"Sssttt.. tenanglah.. dia begini itu sudah takdirnya..,"

"Tapi aku janji unt..,"

BRAK

Pintu kamar Kyuubi dibuka kasar oleh seseorang. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan berkeringat tanda ia berlari untuk menuju kamar ini.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" orang itu berjalan cepat ke arah ranjang Kyuubi.

Sasuke dan Naruto tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba orang itu.

"Kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini?," mata Sasuke membulat.

'Kenapa orang ini ada di sini? Dia kenal bocah ini? Bukankah seharusnya ia ada di luar negeri?' Batin Sasuke—horror.

"Itachi-nii.. maaf," Naruto makin menunduk dan merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa bisa begini?! Siapa yang melakukannya?!" Itachi berteriak emosi pada Naruto. Sasuke kaget, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat kakaknya berekspresi marah seperti ini.

"Hei jangan berteriak pada pacarku!," Sasuke berbalik memarahi kakaknya.

Tak mendengarkan kata-kata adiknya, Itachi melangkah kaki ke depan Naruto lalu menguncang-guncang bahunya dengan kalap.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjaganya, hah?! Aku sudah mempercayakan ia padamu?!"

"Maaf Tachi-nii.. maaf..," Naruto bergumam sedih sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Hentikan!" tidak tahan dengan perlakuan kakaknya pada kekasihnya Sasuke mendorong Itachi untuk menjauhi Naruto. Itachi terdorong menjauh tapi matanya masih menatap Naruto penuh kemarahan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini karena bocah itu?" Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sikap kakaknya yang sangat _out off charakter_.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Dia kekasihku!" ujar Itachi dingin. "Dan dia sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya," Aura menusuk keluar dari tubuhnya membuat Naruto dan Sasuke bergidik.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, takut. 'Jadi bocah itu pacar nii-san? Dan ia menitipkannya pada Naruto?' sepertinya Sasuke menyadari kesalahan yang dilakukannya akan membawanya pada amarah sang kakak.

"A—ano..," Sasuke bergumam takut

"Ngg..," tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah ranjang Kyuubi membuat orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya terkejut. Merekapu melihat kearah Kyuubi yang telah membuka matanya.

"Ky—Kyuubi?!" Itachi berlari ke arah Kyuubi, "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" Mana yang sakit? Akan ku panggilkan dokter," Itachi tampak kalut dan khawatir. Ia kehilangan sikap tenangnya jika sudah menyangkut pemuda yang satu ini. Dengan panik ia mencoba menekan tombol yang berfungsi untuk memanggil perawat atau dokter.

Grep!

Tangan Kyuubi menahan pergelangan tangan Itachi yang akan menekan tombol pemanggil itu. Itachi tentu saja tersentak kaget.

"Kyuu?"

"Kau tidak perlu memanggil dokter, aku baik-baik saja,"

"Tapi..,"

"Sudahlah. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada disini?" Kyuubi memandang sekelilingnya. Ruangan asing, jarum infus. 'Aku masuk rumah sakit karena kejadian itu ya,' otaknya sudah dapat mencerna dan mengingat hal yang terjadi padanya.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara dulu..," Itachi menunduk dan tangannya yang sudah dilepas Kyuubi digunakan untuk mengelus rambut Kyuubi lembut. Tatapan matanya sudah mulai tenang dan tidak kalut seperti sebelumnya.

"Kyuu..," Naruto melangkah ke arah Kyuubi. Matanya menyiratkan kelegaan seperti halnya Itachi.

"Naru?" Kyuubi mandang Naruto "Si—

"JANGAN DEKAT DIA!" Itachi berteriak sambil ngedorong Naruto. Tak membiarkan orang yang ia anggap sudah membuat kekasihnya yang berharga terluka ini mendekati Kyuubi.

"Itachi kenapa kau ka—

"Kau jangan mendekatinya!" Itachi menatap Naruto tajam dan penuh kemarahan. Ia memang lega kekasihnya telah sadar. Tapi kemarahan pada orang ini belum menghilang.

Kyuubi terdiam. Itachi yang dikenalnya adalah sosok yang tenang, baik dan lembut. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuubi melihat Itachi kasar dan berteriak pada orang lain. Kyuubi dapat melihat gurat kemarahan pada wajah kekasihnya.

"Ta—tapi Tachi-_nii_, maafkan ak—

"Diam..," ujar Itachi dingin dan menusuk "Kau keluarlah dari sini!"

Sasuke yang merasa bersalah pada Naruto merasa tak enak hati. Kyuubi begini akibat perbuatannya dan Naruto tak tahu apa-apa.

"Itachi jangan keterla-

"Kau juga diam Kyuu!" Itachi berbalik menatap Kyuubi, "Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku? Aku hampir gila ketika mendengarmu kecelakaan!" Itachi menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, gusar.

"Semua kerjaan aku terlantarkan.. Astaga! Aku sudah tidak ta—

"Maaf..," Suara Naruto kembali terdengar. Naruto sangat merasa bersalah pada Itachi. Ia tidak bisa menjaga Kyuubi. Ia mengingkari janjinya. Kepala menunduk dalam tak sanggup melihat wajah Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"A—aku yang salah..," Sasuke tiba-tiba bicara

"Hah?" semua orang langsung tersentak dan memandang Sasuke.

"Aku yang telah membuatnya celaka..," dengan takut Sasuke memandang Itachi.

"Kau..," Itachi terkejut, "Kau jangan bercanda Sa—

"AKU ADALAH ORANG YANG MENABRAKNYA!" Sasuke berteriak pada kakaknya, "Kau jangan memarahi Naruto…," kepala Sasuke menunduk merasa bersalah, "Aku menabrak kekasihmu karena aku cemburu..," lanjutnya lirih.

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"SA—

"ITACHI, Kau pergilah!" teriakan Kyuubi menginterupsi pertengkaran dua bersaudara itu, "Kepalaku pusing!" Kyuubi memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit, "Kau jangan bertengkar di depanku.. Aku ingin tidur.."

Itachi mencoba mengatur emosinya dengan menarik nafas perlahan.

"Ha—ah, kalian keluarlah!"

Sasuke dan Naruto pun keluar menuruti perintah Itachi.

**F****ID#4**

"Sasuke, apa maksud dari semua ini?" Naruto langsung mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang ada diotaknya sejak pengakuan Sasuke tadi saat mereka sudah berada dibalkon dekat kamar Kyuubi.

"Aku cemburu, Dobe..," ujar Sasuke Jujur.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Ka—kau.. jika aku tidak menyukaimu aku sudah menerjunkan dirimu dari balkon ini..,"

"Maaf, Dobe..,"

"Astaga, SASUKE!" Naruto tampak frustasi dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang ternyata bisa sejahat ini karena cemburu, "Ha—ah, bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini pada Ita—

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan padaku…," Itachi tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"Kyuubi memintaku untuk memaafkanmu..," wajah Itachi terlihat tidak rela ketika mengatakannya, "See? Betapa baiknya kekasihku..,"

"…," Sasuke terdiam. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Naruto, kau temani Kyuubi sebentar ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Sasuke..,"

"A—ah, iya.. terimakasih Tachi-_nii_," setelah membungkuk sebagai simbol ucapan terimakasih Naruto pergi ke kamar Kyuubi.

Setelah Naruto pergi..

"Sasuke..," Itachi berdiri di samping Sasuke sambil bersandar di balkon, "Apakah Naruto berharga untukmu?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Begitu juga Kyuubi.. dia sangat berharga untukku"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasatidak nyaman denga aura yang di keluarkan Itachi. Diam-diam ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan _Nii_—

BUK!

Itachi mukul Sasuke tepat diwajahnya keras hinnga Sasuke terselungkur dilantai.

"Itu barulah satu pukulan adikku sayang..," Itachi mulai melangkahkan kakinya, "Karena..," "Aku mulai sekarang aku akan terus memukulmu sebanyak satu—setiap harinya—seumur hidup..," tachi menyerigai menyeramkan, "Entah menggunakan orang lain atau tidak, dengan memakai otakku, aku akan pastikan kau akan menderita seumur hidupmu..," setelah berkata seperti itu Itachi pergi meninggalkannya untuk kembali memasuki kamar Kyuubi.

_Damn.._

_Kesalahan terbesarku adalah.._

_bermain-main dengan mainan seorang Uchiha Itachi.._

Runtuk Sasuke kesal dan merasa bodoh karena melakukan kesalan fatal yang akan membuat hidupnya bagai neraka setelah ini.

**The End.**

Akhirnya selesai! YEY! Sempet senewen bikin fic ini pas ditengahnya. Untung dibantu kakakku tersayang di dunia maya yang bersedia memberi ide dan juga membeta fic ini.. Makasih kakaaaaaakk! Loph you! Muach!#nyosor tanpamu fic gak bakal selesai~#nangis bahagia

Happy FID minna!

Sekarang saatnya fujo baca fic-fic lain hehehe

Yang uda baca fic ini, Review ya!


End file.
